Nightmare Stories I
by ahiru-in-wonderland0
Summary: bien! esta vez continuo con la segunda parte de la saga que es dividida en 2 Partes. Continuacion de Dreams pero esta vez es un poco mas gore. disfruten! basado en videojuego nights jouner of dream
1. Chapter 1Nightmare

_**Soledad**_

_**Todo esta oscuro… seco…. No puedo sentir mis latidos, ni mi respirar, ni mi pulso… nada. Comienzo a sentir algo seco y rasposo en mis pies, bajo mi cabeza dándome cuenta que estoy en el lugar donde todo comenzó… desierto; ¿desde cuando la arena es rojiza? Comienzo a correr porque algo dentro de mí lo desea. Ahora siento mis latidos, mi respirar y mi pulso, los tres son rápidos, extremadamente rápidos. Y poco a poco comienzo a oler un aroma tan putrefacto y conocido por mi y todos aquellos que traen de la mano a la muerte.**_

_**Termino de correr y me detengo, comenzando a reír, a llorar. ¿Por qué mis amigos están muertos? Esto es una broma ¡broma!..Si, eso es… la sangre que resbala por mis pies es solo una ilusión… ¿verdad…?**_

**_ahhh!**

"**rinn, rinn"** fue el sonido que de despertó aquel despertador en forma de rana nuevo, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se sentó de golpe en la cama.

"_**eh tenido pesadillas desde la muerte de Erick hasta ahora… una pesadilla que conduce el dolor del pasado y el miedo del futuro"**_

Izumi termino de escribir aquello en aquella pequeña libreta observando por la ventana aquel paisaje tan distinto de lo que era el ahora lejano Tokio, en aquel lugar lleno de colinas y naturaleza, despedido de las ajetreadas ciudades… se encontraba en aquel poblado alejado de parís, montmorillon, En Francia. Miro aquella pulsera que desde la muerte de Erick traía puesta, de color amarilla y con un pequeño ojo cerrado… no sabia que era pero a pesar de tratar de quitarla, esta siempre aparecía en su muñeca… no entendía nada… ni las pesadillas ni lo que le pasaba…

**NIGhTMARE STORIES.**

_**By: ahiru in wonderland!**_

**_ohh _bonjour izumi_-saludo una mujer mayor de cabellera larga castaña.**

**__bonjour mamie, le papi?_**

**_tu abuelo fue a la panadería-sonrió con carisma**

**_ah? Fue con marco? Ohh-suspiro tocándose los cabellos-¿Por qué no me despertó? Hubiese ido con el-se sentó en el comedor**

**_querías ver al _garçon_ marco ¿verdad?**

**_ah?-izumi se coloreo de rojo y sonrió apenas-si, mi amore marco!**

**_bueno, bueno-se acerco y le coloco un platón con huevo en la mesa-mi niña hermosa-le toco la frente-estas bien? Te veo muy pálida.**

**_ah?-parpadeo un par de veces- cauchemar, cauchemar…**

**_oh… ya veo... Bueno…¿estarás bien?**

**_hai-le sonrió-**

**_?**

**_oh… oui (^w^)**

**_muy bien…ponte a desagunar.**

**_eh?...-bufo-mamie, es desayunar.**

**_agh!-la anciana se rasco la cabeza- *ton papi est qui savoir japonais!-exclamo en francés con sumo enfado.**

**_no te enojes mamie mie, no pasa nada-tomo la cuchara- **merci pour cuisine –junto sus manos y comenzó a comer.**

_**:::traducción (:D)::: *Tu abuelo es el que sabe japonés **gracias por la comida. Mamie: abuelita papi: abuelo bonjour: buenos días garçon: niño cauchemar: pesadillas**_

Termino de desayunar y regreso a aquella habitación de huéspedes, pronto, acomodo aquellas maletas y comenzó a empacar… después de 3 semanas regresaría a Tokio.

No podía negarlo, extrañaba demasiado a sus amigos y en especial a aquel chico de cabellos naranjas, rojos y negros a la vez. Sonrió apenada al pensar aquello y se regaño mentalmente.

**_izumi! Ah llegado marco**

La chica rápidamente dejo de empacar al escuchar el grito grave de su abuelo; con emoción salió de su habitación dejándola completamente sola.

**1-nigHtmare**

**_Ahh! Que aburrido es todo esto!(0)**

**_cállate jackle-susurro reala**

Ambos se encontraban en una biblioteca que para jackle era enorme, nunca en su vida había visto tantos libros juntos en una sola habitación. Reala, que se encontraba sentado a su lado en aquel escritorio, leía con determinación una obra que el ya en si había leído y memorizado.

**_demo ree ree~ es aburrido si no tengo a mi uzoskitzune aquí (=-=)**

**_baya…-reala encajo mas el libro a su rostro-de verdad que te gusta izumi…-murmuro.**

**_ja, ya quisieras-sonrió con malicia-es mi hermosa joker (^w^)**

**_...-reala dejo de leer y le miro-….-decidió no decir nada y siguió leyendo.**

**_oh… ¡al final muere la chica!-grito señalando el libro**

**_LARGATE DE UNA VEZ!**

Ese día, a mediados de enero, yuki recibió una llamada a medio día. Era reala y compañía, se reunirían en el parque cercano a los apartamentos a conversar. Dejo de arreglar aquella ruptura que tenía una de sus blusas favoritas y se alisto.

Debía admitir que aquellos días eran inesperadamente tranquilos. No había rastro alguno de sombras, ni de wiseman, ni de los ojos de dreamtown… extraño.

"_**quizás un descanso"**_ fue lo que nights, aquel chico de cabellos morados, había dicho. Y recordó que reala le había pronunciado que así era wiseman, que había periodos que tomaba para _"descansar"._

Mientras salía de casa con un gran y grave _"itekimasu" _comenzó a correr y cuando corría recordaba cosas del pasado. Recordó como aquellos días sin izumi habían sido cotidianos e incluso comenzaba preocuparle el hecho de que ella no regresara de Francia.

Lo último que habían recibido fue para reala, un mensaje de felicitación por su 18avo cumpleaños.

Después recordó a reala y aquellos días después de navidad con naturalidad, como si nada hubiese pasado, como si aquella declaración no hubiese existido… aquello le exasperaba.

Se detuvo en un semáforo junto al montonal de gente que estaba a su lado y recordó aquellas palabras de reala que le hicieron llorar en su tiempo… aceptaba aquello, que era egoísta, algo caprichosa y hasta consentida pero… ¿Qué chica no lo era?

Pronto tomo el metro y media hora después llego a su destino, aquel parque solitario lleno de arboles alrededor, en el centro, se encontraba una gran resbaladilla en forma de dinosaurio, columpios, sube y baja y otros mas.

En aquellas bancas cercanas, se encontraban nights, reala, ai y jackle. Mientras caminaba hacia ellos recordó también que Cloe había rentado un pequeño apartamento, aunque en ese momento estaba de viaje, también que julius y Alice Vivian en su propio hogar, un pequeño apartamento en el centro de Tokio y que anee y Ricky acababan de volver a Alemania después de una visita por la felicitación de un nuevo año.

**_hola!-el grito de jackle le desconcentro y alzo la mirada, alzando la mano y yendo a gran velocidad con ellos con una gran sonrisa.**

**_hola!-miro a reala-eh? R-reala-kun? P-porque te siento enfadado? (n_ñu)**

**_el idiota de jackle hiso que me corrieran de la biblioteca (¬_¬*)**

**_pero fue porque tu gritaste! (xD)**

**_calla!**

**_no lo are (xD)**

**_grrrr!**

Y comenzaron a mirarse con odio. Aunque jackle lo hacia con mas gracia y malicia. Pronto nights les puso un basta como buen líder que era en ese momento. Y los tres comenzaron a discutir, mientras reala y nights se miraban como grandes rivales, jackle parecía disfrutar el picarles a ambos.

**_bien ¿quieren ir a comer algo?-pregunto con alegría el peli morado tras calmarse.**

**_ah…-ai les miro-c-chicos… (n_ñº)**

**_ohhh quiero algo que no sea chocolate (w)**

**_ah! Que malo jackle, yo quiero algo con chocolate-exclamo nights molesto**

**_papas fritas!-grito reala**

**_e-eh? Yo quiero…pastel-hablo yuki apenada.**

**_ugh…-ai suspiro-OIGAN!**

**_uh?-los presentes miraron a la chica con sorpresa**

**_vamos a mi casa, por eso yo les cite aquí.- suspiro cansada**

**_ah? Yo creí que nights-reala y jackle señalaron al chico**

**_oh? Yo? (owo) a qué hora?**

**_teme…-ai gruño alzando el puño.**

Al día siguiente izumi tubo el placer de tocar suelo japonés. Sonrió con tranquilidad al saber que estaba en ese lugar, donde su familia y amigos estaban. Pero pronto aquella pequeña sonrisa se borro al recordar el porque había llegado con anticipación.

Camino por aquel aeropuerto y pronto salió de aquel ajetreado lugar para enseguida toparse con un auto negro donde frente a el se encontraba un hombre de traje blanco. Apariencia joven, cabellos rubios y mirada verde impactante. Sin duda un chico atractivo.

**_buenos días -dio una reverencia aquel joven.**

**_...-le miro enfadada-tu… ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? Suspiro al ver que el hombre asentía y abría el auto- que c'est agaçant!* -exclamo entrando al auto**

**_lo lamento-contesto aquel chico con sarcasmo.**

**_ugh…-se cruzo de manos-solo que estos asuntos no me gustan… vamos.**

_**::Traducción (:D)::*que fastidio!**_

Mientras tanto, en el colegio…. Yuki y jackle podían observar con detenimiento como ai y nights sacaban corazones mirándose el uno al otro, aunque ai casi no lo demostraba podía notarse como esta quería demasiado al chico.

**_oye jackle…-yuki le miro**

**_uhm? Nani? (o.o)**

**_eso… de quina….¿en que consiste?**

**_uh? Que pregunta tan extraña (owo)**

**_ah! No,!...m-me refiero… ¿Por qué necesariamente un joker y un as tienen que… t-tu sabes… contacto sexual…?-ladeo la mirada apenada.**

**_ohh…-parpadeo un par de veces-eso es porque Los fluidos del cu…**

**_NO LO DIGAS!-interrumpió nights mirándole abochornado-es demasiado vergonzoso!**

**_ah? Pero que tiene? (owo)**

**_que no lo digas! (=_=)-esta vez reclamo ai**

**_demo yo quiero saber!-contesto yuki emocionada.**

**_dile a reala que te diga… en privado!**

**_pero nights…**

**_nada de "peros!" baka jackle!**

**_uhm (¬3¬) aburrido.**

**_pervertido**

**_ah, hablas igual que izumi-chan-contesto yuki**

**_a-ah….-ai se quedo congelada-"es verdad…" e-entonces… ah~~~h… (._.lll)**

**_que pasa ai-chan?-pregunto alarmado nights.**

**_no…nada-contesto vagamente-"me eh enamorado de alguien como izumi-chan?" (;.;)…-nights le miro alarmado.**

**_jajaja es broma ai-chan-sonrió yuki-oh?**

Su celular sonó repentinamente, suerte que estaban en descanso. Abrió el móvil mientras nights le palpaba la cabeza a ai en señal de tranquilidad y jackle reía. Comenzó a leer aquel mensaje que recién había recibido sonriendo cada vez más.

**_ya llego izumi!-alzo las manos emocionada.**

**_ah?-sus amigos le miraron.**

**_wuaaa! De verdad? (w)-jackle se emociono de sobremanera.**

**_miren, miren!-extendió su celular.**

"_hio yuki-chan, aquí izumi, ya eh llegado, gomen por no avisar n_n pero estoy aquí ¿no? Los esperare en la moriyama puesto que tengo que arreglar unos pequeños asuntos. Muchos besos. Chaoo!"_

**_Ahh! No puede ser!-un chico, en el salón donde reala se encontraba durmiendo, exclamo exasperado-ya llego la guarra de la presidenta!**

Rápidamente, incluidos un reala adormilado, se asomaron, observando que en el patio de aquella escuela la chica caminaba con aquel uniforme invernal negro con verde y a su lado un joven de cabellos rubios y ropas blancas. Pronto desaparecieron de su vista y comenzaron a murmurar cosas que reala prefirió ignorar.

Salió del salón topándose con la presidenta del consejo, Kimberley, de buen cuerpo, cabellos oscuros y ojos purpura.

**_reala-kun, supiste que…**

**_si, lo se, iré a verle-camino con tranquilidad.**

**_oh, espera! Iré contigo!-sonrió Kimberley caminando su lado.**

Pronto llegaron al primer piso y al lado de las escaleras observaron a la chica que parecía refunfuñar con el mayor en un idioma que apenas era conocido para reala, francés. Pronto este se retiro con una reverencia y se marcho, saliendo de aquella escuela.

**_uf…-paso su mano por aquella cabellera rojiza completamente exhausta.**

**_baya, no sabia que fueras tan lingüística.**

**_eh?-se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de reala tras ella, se giro y observo a Kimberley y al chico tras ella, sonriéndole-ah…h-hola-sonrió apenada.**

**_bienvenida izumi!-Kimberley se le abalanzo-ohh te extrañe tanto!**

**_jeje yo también-correspondió el abrazo**

Repentinamente Kimberley se separo y sonrió, alegando que le llamaban. Pronto dejo a los dos pelirrojos solos y no pudieron evitar sonrojarse un poco.

**_oh… c…como te fue?-pregunto reala mirando hacia el suelo**

**_b-bien…-sonrió apenas-…uhm… reala…**

**_si?-alzo la vista observando como ella le miraba sonriendo-**

**_deberías decirme un "bienvenida" baka**

**_bienvenida baka.**

**_uruse! Así no (ò_o)**

**_jajá, lo siento…-le sonrió con sinceridad-bienvenida, izumi.**

**_...-ella le miro sonrió abochornada-llegue….**

**_y …como te fue? Tranquilo?**

**_si…y con ustedes? No apareció ninguna sombra…?**

**_no, extrañamente no… parece que wiseman se ah tomado de mas aquel descanso…**

**_si…-la chica comenzó a caminar y reala le siguió- y a marchado todo bien entonces?**

**_si…**

**_oh…. pero no puedo decir lo mismo yo…**

**_¿a que te refieres?**

**_¿puedo contarte algo…?**

**_claro…-le extraño al ver como izumi entristecía su voz.**

**_... mi abuelo va a morir…**

**_?**

**_...bueno…es lo que eh soñado… en un par de meses… marzo quizás… y también mi abuela… los dos.**

**_que cosas tan extrañas estas diciendo…**

**_lo eh soñado!-se giro y le miro-te cuento esto a ti porque te tengo confianza! Y se que me creerás… por eso…-bajo la cabeza-yo… no se si sea cierto… espero que sea uno de mis delirios…**

**_baya…**

**_no me gustan… estas pesadillas…. No solo ellos… también ustedes…**

**_¿nosotros?-ella asintió-... no creo… quizás sea solo simbólico… no lo se.**

**_si, es lo que pienso… el reflejo de mis miedos, o algo así.**

**_repentina conversación has sacado-bufo.**

**_calla!...-estuvo tentada a pegarle-ah! tengo que ir con el director! Me ah faltado resolver algo!-comenzó a correr-nos vemos a la hora de la salida!**

**_oh…si-reala le miro partir algo extrañado-esta rara…. Mas de lo normal…**

"_**ah… y quien era ese chico?" **_recordó al joven_**…"izumi es un sueño…" **_pensó mientras comenzaba a caminar, marchando hacia el salón "_**es aquello que me convertirá en rey y me concederá deseos… poderoso… reconocido…pero para eso yo…"**_ cerro los ojos. "_**Si le mato, yuki nunca me lo perdonara" **_se detuvo en seco _**"yuki… ugh! Ni siquiera puedo pedirle que salgamos" **_se toco la cabeza, abatido.

**_bien…-izumi salió al patio trasero observando de reojo el dojo del aikido-oh… "como extraño mis clases de aikido" (TwT) al fin…-alzo el puño emocionada.**

Repentinamente sintió algo cercano. Parpadeo un par de veces al ver como todo se volvía de un rojizo tenue, cerrando los ojos al sentir un viento caliente en pleno invierno. _**"De nuevo esta sensación"**_ apretó los dientes

**_IZUMI-CHAN!-exclamo jackle al momento de abrazarla con fuerza.**

**_J-JACKLE!-abrió los ojos con sorpresa y le miro apenada.**

**_HOLA! TE EXTRAÑE!-le abrazo con cariño**

**_oh..a-ah….-parpadeo apenada.**

**_izumi-chan!-observo como ai, yuki y nights llegaban**

**_ah!-empujo a jackle-no me abrases tan libre, baka!-le dio un zape.**

**_ittee! (;w;) hasta tus golpes extrañaba**

**_(ò/o) u-uruse…**

**_oh! Izu-chan!-tanto yuki como ai le abrazaron efusivamente.**

**_hola, mucho tiempo sin veles-correspondió el abrazo y miro a nights-hola**

**_hola! (^w^) como te fue?-ella asintió y observo como nights movía la cabeza hacia un lado-…?**

**_oye… ¿pod-**

**_Ahh!-jackle abrazo a las tres chicas-abrazo grupal (o3o)**

**_¡que estas haciendo? Suelta, suelta!-exclamo yuki.**

**_demo~~o**

Después de que reala llegara observando una escena extraña para el, el que izumi estaba prácticamente masacrando a jackle no era tan común, juntos, los 6 decidieron caminar o patrullar la ciudad, esperando que alguna sombra apareciera.

Pero aquello era lo de menos, contestaban las preguntas que la pelirroja tenia acerca de cómo habían pasado las celebraciones, como estaban, si no había pasado nada malo y cosas de esa clase.

Pronto, para su sorpresa, el atardecer llego mas rápido de lo que ellos creyeron.

**_entonces wiseman tiene invernacion? Que extraño-hablo ella.**

**_parece que si… la última vez que le vimos fue…**

**_no te desanimes jackle-nights le palpeo la espalda-solo hay que seguir adelante.**

**_uh? Ah! Si, si, cierto (^w^)**

**_"que extraño…"-pensó reala mientras observaba a las chicas-"¿porque no ah aprovechado esta oportunidad? Izumi no estaba por lo tanto jackle no tendría a su joker… si fuese el ya les hubiera atacado… ahora que lo pienso…"que fue esa luz?**

**_eh?-nights le miro**

**_ah lo siento, pensaba en voz alta…-miro a jackle-sobre esa luz…**

**_te refieres a la que le ilumino…?-pregunto ai-esa luz… ya habíamos hablado de eso ¡no? Ya tiene bastante tiempo que paso.**

**_lo se, lo se**

**_puede que sea aura… ¿no?**

**_aura?-los presentes miraron a la pelirroja.**

**_si… no se realmente, solo lo dije por decir-se cruzo de manos.**

**_jajaja eres rara**

**_nights… (=_=)**

**_ah! Gomen! (;w;)**

**_ah kawai!**

**_b-bien…-ai sudo la gota gorda-esos temas ya los hemos visto antes así que…**

Fue interrumpida por el sonar de un auto que se detuvo casi frente a ellos. De el, salió aquel chico que reala había visto con anterioridad.

**_ah! Esperen por favor-hablo izumi mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el.**

**_espera!-reala le miro-ese chico… ¿de donde le conoces?**

**_oh?-ella le miro dudosa-ah…b-bueno…este…-miro a jackle**

**_uhm? (O.O).. "¿Qué pasa?"…**

**_buenas tardes-llego el chico dando una ligera reverencia a lo que los presentes correspondieron de la misma manera.-izumi-chan es la hora..**

**_oh… ah!-agito sus manos-e-es un amigo! (n_ñ) t-tenemos una… **

**_junta familiar?-termino la frase.**

**_así es! –le miro-chicos, el es robín… e-es amigo y pues…**

**_no es tu amigo-jackle se cruzo de manos.**

**_ah!**

**_no sabes mentir Izu-chan (¬_¬)**

**_cierto-le siguió yuki**

**_ah! (O_O)**

**_ ¿Quién es?**

**_oh…-robín le tomo de la mano y roso su rostro con el de la chica-es mi novia..**

**_Ah! (ò_o) IDIOT!-le dio un zape-no agás caso.**

**_Ahh pero~~o-robín se sobo la cabeza.**

**_Ahh novio? Y que paso con jackle?-yuki señalo a un humeante jackle.**

**_que no. Robín es…-pensó un poco-la verdad no puedo decirles bien, es algo privado, gomen!-ambos comenzaron a caminar y ella se despidió alzando la mano-nos vemos mañana!**

Todos se quedaron con signo interrogante en sus cabezas mientras veían como la chica entraba al auto y se marchaban. Después, discretamente, sus miradas se posaron en jackle, este apretaba los dientes y los puños en completo enfado.

**_ju, ¿puede ser que estés celoso?-le miro reala con burla**

**_wa! Claro que si! Esta jugando con mi juguete!-le saco la lengua al pelirrojo.**

**_j-juguete?-ai miro dudosa.**

**_que malo-se burlo reala-y que después ellos dos estén juntos.**

**_Ahh (*0*) que emoción-hablo yuki emocionada.**

**_no! Calla! Lalalalalala!-el peli naranja se cubrió los oídos-lalalala no oigo nada!**

**_jajajajajaja y que después se besen y…**

Y así, jackle se le lanzo enzima a reala tapándole la boca completamente molesto. Algo dentro de el le molestaba. Pero prefirió confiar en izumi.

Después de una semana, a finales de enero, el frio en Tokio era fuerte, quizás tanto como cuando nevó días anteriores en aquella habitada ciudad. Yuki se había marchado con reala y jackle a donde ai ignoraba y nights se había quedado a clases de canto en la sakuramori. Pronto, a un par de calles de su escuela, observo a la pelirroja con aquella chaqueta rojiza y bufanda blanca que acostumbraba a usar bajo el uniforme. La mayor alzo la mano en cuanto la vio y juntas comenzaron a caminar.

**_jackle se puso celoso-hablo ai mientras caminaban.**

**_uh?**

**_si… fue gracioso- sonrió- pataleaba como niño.**

**_va…"dijo que me amaría pero no me ama ahora…¡verdad?"**

**_ah! Te as puesto roja(o.o)**

**_e-eh? C-claro que no ai-chan (n/ñ)**

**_lo estas ahora… ¡puede que te guste jackle?**

**_no, no…a mi el que me gusta es reala.**

**_pero reala…**

**_lo se, lo se…-suspiro-es como si un cangrejo se enamorara de un león**

**_?**

**_Ahh no me agás caso, filosofías marcianas mías.**

**_jajaja entiendo… pero sabes? Deberías tratar mejor a jackle… ¿no crees? o… ¿te ah hecho algo para que lo trates mal?**

**_no es eso…es que…**

**_"ohh es tan kawai!"-pensó la chica mientras veía como izumi se ponía cada vez mas nerviosa.**

**_uh… b-bueno… -frunció el ceño-cada vez que le miro… me molesta, me siento irritada.**

Ai le miro en silencio.

"_**esta chica es kawai pero… ¡nada sincera! Espera, creo que estamos iguales… pero siento que ella es mas despistada que yo…"**_ pensó mientras caminaba cabizbaja.

**_agh dios… Eh dicho algo malo?-hablo la pelirroja preocupada.**

**_uh…no, nada…-le miro-oye… te eh notado algo pálida… ¿estas bien?**

**_si…**

**_uzoski!**

**_ah?**

**_mientes, mientes, ahora entiendo porque jackle decía uzoskitzune! (_)**

**_Ahh! Vale, vale, es que… no tengo idea, quizás enferme.**

**_oh… deberías cuidarte más.**

**_lo hago-sonrió-ni te preocupes….**

Repentinamente, ambas guardaron silencio. Sintieron una sensación nostálgica, como si un escalofríos les rodeara por todo el cuerpo. Pronto sintieron a su alrededor como todo comenzaba a pudrirse, perdiendo color, aroma y forma, dejando solo un campo marchito.

"_**nigthmare"**_ pensaron ambas algo nerviosas, aquello les había tomado por sorpresa.

**_q-que es esta sensación!-pregunto yuki mientras dejaba de mirar aquellos aparadores y miraba a los chicos.**

**_un campo-sonrieron ambos chicos-vamos!**

"_**Ahora que ustedes se han convertido en jokers, pueden entrar y salir del mundo de los sueños y dimensiones cuando deseen, pero tengan cuidado, preferible les toque cuando nosotros estemos… a pesar de ser jokers no tiene poderes si no realizamos el pacto"**_

**_demonios, ¿donde esta jackle cuando lo necesito?-hablo la pelirroja mientras alaba a ai y comenzaban a correr.**

**_Ahh! Ahora mas que nunca deseo besar a nights donde sea!**

**_hia! Uruse! No digas eso, solo en el diamante, diamante!**

Corrió mas a prisa al sentir como una enorme figura negra aparecía tras ellas. Penetrantes ojos rojos, cuerpo humeante oscuro y comenzando a tomar forma de un rinoceronte.

**_que hacemos?-pregunto ai al observar gigantesca sombra.**

**_...no…uhm…**

**_soka! Izumi-chan, reala dijo que tu dualisaste con una sombra…¿podrás hacerlo?**

**_pero no puedo con cualquier sombra! Necesito ESA sombra.**

**_el gato?**

**_si!-apretó los puños-JACKLE!**

**_Ahh lo amas~~ por eso gritas su nombre**

**_AHH URUSEE! NO!-comenzaron a correr al ver como la sombra se movía- creí que vendría pero veo que no! Corre ai! Esta sombra es salvaje!**

**_ahhh! Que significa eso!-ambas corrieron.**

**_después! Ahora sigue corriendo!**

Ambas chicas corrieron por toda la calle mientras el rinoceronte aplastaba todo lo que veía. _**"no quiero matarlo"**_ pensó izumi mientras corría a un callejón y atraía a ai, abrazándola y escondiéndose al lado de un sesto de basura.

**_ah…-respiraron agitadamente mientras la mayor soltaba a la menor**

**_estas bien ai?**

**_hai…**

**_espera…-izumi se puso de pie y de puntitas, camino hacia la calle, observando que el rinoceronte gigante ya no estaba-uh?-pudo sentir un gran respirar enzima de ella, alzo la cabeza y…-oh, oh…..CORRE AI!**

Y de nuevo comenzaron a correr, ai salió de su escondite y ambas corrieron de aquella sombra. Pronto, escucharon un gran estruendo y se giraron, mirando como el rinoceronte caí y enzima de el se encontraba Cloe y mizaki transformado el ultimo en mujer.

**_IZU-CHAAAAN!-Cloe salto de enzima del rinoceronte y abrazo a la pelirroja-ISASHIBURII~~ **

**_ah yokata-ai suspiro aliviada mientras mizaki alzaba el mazo y eliminaba a la sombra.**

**_ah!-izumi cerro sus ojos y cubrió sus oídos, refugiándose en el pecho de Cloe-….**

**_uh? Tanto me extrañaste?-bromeo el pelinegro.**

**_a-ah…**

"_**De nuevo esos lamentos…"**_ pensó mientras miraba a Cloe y sonreía un poco, tratando de fingir que nada pasaba, aunque ella sabia que algo cambiaba en ella.

**_oh ¡están bien?-pregunto mizaki mientras una luz verde le iluminaba al igual que Cloe, transformando al menor en chico.**

**_si, no te preocupes, gracias-sonrió ai-nos han salvado.**

**_si, gracias…-sonrió izumi.**

**_?-tanto Cloe como mizaki observaron a la pelirroja**

**_oh my Darling-Cloe le toco la frente-deberías descansar, te ves algo mal.**

**_no, estoy bien-sonrió apenas-solo me siento cansada… este mundo me marea.**

**_aiii! Izumi!-escucharon el grito de nights.**

Los 4 observaron como nights, en compañía de reala, jackle y yuki corrían en dirección hacia ellos. Cloe corrió y abrazo a su hermano menor mientras este le maldecía tratando de quitárselo.

**_mi kawai ototo! Daisuki! Te extrañe! Me fui a Groenlandia y quería comer helado pero no había (;.;)**

**_de que estas hablando?-contesto jackle-suelta! Suelta!**

**_noo! (o) mi kawai ototo no te soltare.**

**_"como es que no se llevan bien si son iguales"-pensó yuki-ah! Están bien chicas?-ambas asintieron-menos mal no paso nada malo.**

**_hai…-ai observo a la pelirroja, esta sonreía apenas.**

**_AMOOOR!-nights llego corriendo y abrazo efusivamente a ai-MI VIDA, MI CORAZON! PENSE QUE TE PERDIA! (TToTT)**

**_n-no exageres (-/-)**

**_bien, jackle-kun, asnos el honor y salgamos de aquí-sonrió mizaki**

**_hai cuñadito!**

Pronto, un poco más tranquilos por lo sucedido, decidieron ir a los apartamentos de los chicos. Al llegar pronto todos se sentaron y se miraron unos a otros algo tensos.

**_ya comenzaron a atacar las sombras… eso significa…**

**_que wiseman ya despertó…-continuo nights a lo que reala decía**

**_¿estaba dormido?-pregunto izumi**

**_si, wiseman tomo un descanso.-hablo reala.**

**_oh quizás…-Cloe les miro-estaba planeando algo…**

**_..."de nuevo…"-pensó izumi entrecerrando sus ojos-"ese aire caliente…"**

**_puede que si pero-nights se puso de pie-podemos vencerle! Todos juntos!**

**_¡quieres que ataquemos?-pregunto mizaki**

**_b-bueno… uhm… no lo se.**

**_no creo que sea buena idea-hablo ai-debemos estar todos juntos y quizás… uhm…**

**_crear un plan de pelea o algo así… ¿no?-pregunto yuki.**

**_que piensas…izumi?-nights miro a la nombrada.**

**_uh? Yo?...**

**_tu eres el sueño que muchos desean, incluso wiseman. Prácticamente tu y yo somos los lideres de esta rebelión-hablo nights-aunque no entiendo el porque fui yo el líder.**

**_porque eres precavido e inteligente, eso cuenta mucho ni-chan-hablo Cloe**

**_ohh ¿entonces izumi?**

**_...n-no se…-se rasco la nuca-n-no quiero… que nadie mas muera…-alzo la vista y le miro con fiereza-…necesito hablar con ustedes… es algo importante…**

Los presentes miraron a la pelirroja confundidos. Esta se puso de pie y camino quedando frente a todos, tomo aire y hablo.

**_Erick nos ah dejado un mensaje….**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Hace muchos años, cuando la tecnología apenas y entraba a este mundo, existieron 4 niños que, a través de distintos tiempos y lugares, viajaron hacia un mágico lugar… un lugar mágico donde conocían a un simpático arlequín que, con cortesía y a la vez pisca de alegría y diversión, les mostraba aquel mundo bello, aquel mundo tan maravilloso y lleno de color y alegría… era dominado por un ser con 6 ojos que mantenía la paz en ese lugar. Los 4 niños, maravillados por el arlequín, regresaban todas las noches…_

_El arlequín estaba siempre triste… sin embargo sonreía cuando esos niños aparecían frente a el… ese arlequín se llamaba nights… y fue mi ancestro…._

_**JIKAI- NIGTHMARE STORIE`S CHAPTER 2-LOVE SAD**_

"…_**decir que no tengo miedo es una mentira, pero decir que lo tengo no es una verdad pura… algo pasa en mi interior desde ese día y no se que puede ser… "**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

HIAO! Hola! Boun journ! Jajaja oh como sea que se diga! Aquí ahiru in wonderland! Trayéndoles la segunda parte de esta saga! ¡Y bien? Que les ah parecido? Bueno, pues me pasaron muchas cosas (;.;) mi computadora se formateo y perdí muchas cosas, incluso imágenes nuevas (malo, muy malo (u_u)) pero ni modo, a empezar de nuevo (owo) bueno, esta ves seré breve.

Pues ¿Cómo ven el cambio de escritura? Es decir, la entrada y la salida jajá. Eh decidido hacer esta temática porque no se, me parece interesante.

Gracias por leer dream`s storie`s y si puede, apóyenme en este fic también.

Y visiten las portadas y datos de esta y otras historias en…

**.com**

Los espero!

Matta nee!


	2. Chapter 2Love Sad

_Hace muchos años, cuando la tecnología apenas y entraba a este mundo, existieron 4 niños que, a través de distintos tiempos y lugares, viajaron hacia un mágico lugar donde las flores cantaban y los ríos despedían aromas únicos; también, los cielos se pintaban de mil colores y la aurora parecía siempre estar presente… _

_Un lugar mágico donde conocían a un simpático arlequín que, con cortesía y a la vez pisca de despreocupación, alegría y diversión, les mostraba aquel mundo maravilloso, lleno de color y alegría. _

_Ese arlequín, dando piruetas y sonriendo emocionado, esperaba con ansias todas las noches recibir la visita de algún niño, ese mundo era dominado por un ser con 6 ojos que mantenía la paz en ese lugar y que en ocasiones, para dar emoción a aquellos viajeros, fingía ser el malvado de aquella historia. Los 4 niños, maravillados por el arlequín, regresaban todas las noches sin saber el nombre de ese maravilloso ser._

_Al principio los niños se extrañaban, después, alegres, unían sus corazones, mentes y almas con aquel arlequines alegre, jugando a salvar aquel mundo todas las noches. _

_Pero los niños nunca recordaban…_

_Y ese arlequines les conocía, puesto que siempre, siempre, antes de que ellos despertaran de aquel "sueño" su mente se olvidaba de ellos, borrando el rostro, voz y simpática alegría que aquel ser les mostraba._

_El arlequín estaba siempre triste en su soledad puesto que nunca era recordado por nadie, aquello le hacia sentir melancolía … aquellos amigos que formaba, a la noche siguiente le mirarían sin reconocerle, quedándole como único consuelo el soplar su maravillosa y mística flauta invisible, entonando, curiosamente, una alegre melodía desde el fondo de aquel lamentado corazón y llamando a los niños desde sus sueños._

_sin embargo, sonreía cuando esos niños aparecían frente a el, ocultando aquella tristeza que le causaba el ser olvidado, explotando en una fugaz pero mística felicidad, saltando, girando y volando alrededor de ellos, mostrando un eufórico y alegre carácter… olvidando, por esa noche, que no lo recordarían…_

_Ese arlequín se llamaba nigths… y fue mi ancestro…._

**2-LOVE SAD**

**_lo siento, no estoy interesada…**

**_p-pero…**

**_gracias por tus sentimientos pero no puedo aceptarlo…**

Aquella chica de ojos oscuros salió corriendo llorando, cosa que dejo a la yagami algo apenada ante aquello. Suspiro decaída y decidió caminar hasta reala, que le miraba bajo un árbol.

**_no entiendo porque les intereso mas a las mujeres que a los hombres-suspiro resignada mientras recargaba su frente en el hombro del chico.**

**_porque te comportas demasiado masculina será? (¬_¬º) **

**_damare!-le miro molesta-…aunque pienso que tienes razón… (_ _lll) pero ¡¿Qué puedo hacer?**

**_pff es sencillo… se mas femenina.**

**_y como se hace eso? Supongo que tú tienes experiencia (¬w¬)**

**_pues es sen…OYE!-gruño fastidiado-no se, compórtate como yuki o Alice o ai.**

**_ah? Claro quien no! Ellas despiden demasiadas feromonas, es mas, pienso que quizás me han robado las pocas que tenia, ahora soy tan apuesta como un chico-se coloco la mano en el mentón.**

**_...-sudo la gota gorda-e-esta bien…**

**_ah!... puede ser que….-se deprimió-… (O_Olll) por eso no te guste?**

**_agh! Que tú…-se cubrió la boca y le miro ruborizado, marchándose**

**_uh? (-.-)**

**_es que eres tan kawai!-le abrazaron por detrás.**

**_ah hola naomi-chan**

**_izu-nechan eres muy linda y bella, pero creo que a reala le gustan otro tipo.**

**_?**

**_las cute.**

**_jajajajajaja**

**_que?**

**_es que se escucha extraño**

**_lo se, lo se, pero eh visto a esa chica, yuki, es del tipo cute/nice.**

**_ eso existe? (o.o)**

**_claro que si, son las lindas pero niñas ricas.**

**_oe (_ _lll) el hecho de que estudiemos aquí y ella en ese colegio no significa que…**

** _ja jajaja lo siento, lo siento, son varios escalones pero bien, solo juego, es que me gusta tu carita de enojada.**

**_ohh que linda-hablo con sarcasmo.**

**_que? Vamos a desayunar? Tu Kim-chan nos espera.**

**_oh esta bien-sonrió.**

Aquella mañana de enero era fría, pronto llegaría febrero y el ambiente se sentía en si tenso, aquella fecha por lo que las mujeres japonesas se volvían locas llegaría en alrededor 18 días aproximadamente. Yuki se había marchado con otras chicas del salón a realizar un proyecto escolar, al igual que nigths. Reala, por su parte, había decidido ir a la biblioteca, por lo tanto ai, izumi y jackle decidieron pasear.

Y los chicos parecían impacientes. Después de que izumi les contara que Erick había dejado un mensaje, solo hablo poco, diciendo que aquel mensaje llegaría para febrero, que ni ella misma sabia el contenido.

Por lo tanto, tendrían que esperar.

**_tenias día libre?**

**_oh… h-hai…-hablo la mayor apenada.**

**_izumi-chan (=_=)-ai le miro feo.**

**_...¡que? (O.O)**

**_soka!-sonrió jackle-ai-chan, izumi-chan el otro día me eh encontrado un puslopuple! (owo)**

**_?-ambas chicas le miraron sin entender.**

** _es un pulpo purpura o algo así, era un peluche-sonrió**

**_oh en serio?-hablo ai-que kawai!**

**_cierto… ai-chan el día de Valentine pronto será ¿ya sabes que le regalaras a nights?**

**_a-ah? (O/O) uhm… n-no lo se…**

**_y a mi me regalaras algo izumi-chan? ( w )**

**_no, ahoka (tonto)-le ignoro.**

**_ohhh (TwT)**

**_mmm me pregunto que le regalara yuki a reala…?**

**_de que hablas izumi-chan? A poco a los amigos también se les regala.**

**_eh? Que dices? Jackle, yo digo porque ellos son…**

**_este-ai le interrumpió-sobre eso…. Pues..**

**_eh?**

Al día siguiente, tres días antes de febrero. Izumi espero el receso dejándole una nota a reala de _**"espera aquí en el salón a que todos se marchen"**_ y en el receso, enseguida de que el ultimo chico se marchara, izumi se subió enzima se reala sumamente molesta haciendo que ambos cayeran.

**_como que no le has propuesto noviazgo a yuki!-izumi acorralo a reala en el suelo, cosa que a él le sorprendido**

**_a qué hora me has… ¿ (O/Olll)**

**_responde! Baka!-alzo los puños**

**_Ahh no tengo que responderte!-le tomo el puño**

**_pero que no le dijiste nada en navidad?-reala le tomo el otro puño**

**_si le dije!**

**_entonces que pasa!**

**_grrrr**

**_deja de gruñir león! Dilo!**

**_ya, pues!-bajo las manos-es que… me da vergüenza… PRIMERO BAJATE!**

**_uhm…-la chica se bajo enzima de el y se puso de pie, cruzándose de manos-y bien?-el se puso de pie**

**_bueno… es que… e-es complicado…-se rasco la nuca**

**_omae…**

**_ya pues! Es que no se, no me siento preparado para una relación… en estos momentos.**

**_pero…¿y no le has preguntado nada a yuki?**

**_no…**

**_...**

La chica no dijo nada más. Suspiro resignada y decidió no preguntar mas. Decidió continuar con el día, pero sintiendo dos malestares, el primero, su cuerpo debilitado y el segundo, aquel pendiente de reala.

Aquel día, nigths había entregado una historia a sus amigas. Yuki y ai leyeron aquello al igual que la pelirroja y las tres, sintieron un vacio en el pecho… aquella historia era triste…

Y al día siguiente no supieron nada de izumi. O al menos jackle, puesto que al acabar las clases e ir al moriyama, solo miraron a reala que les esperaba.

**_are? E izumi-chan?**

**_no vino a clases-contesto reala-esta enferma**

**_oh si, recibí el mensaje- respondió yuki.**

**_ah? (o_O)-jackle camino-iré a su casa.**

**_espera j-jackle-kun ¿sabes donde vive?-pregunto ai**

**_sip, una vez fui a cenar**

**_ohhh…-nigths sonrió para sus adentros.**

**_pues si vas a su casa, necesito que le pidas la lista de materiales para el próximo trabajo, ella se llevo la copia.**

**_esta bien! Me voy!-camino.**

**_oh…-yuki miro a jackle marcharse-es mi imaginación o a jackle no le avisaron?**

**_lo segundo-respondió nigths-bien, creo que es hora de que hablemos ¿no creen?**

**_?-tanto ai como yuki les miraron extrañadas.**

**_parece que en estos días recibimos muchos mensajes ja**

**_uh?**

**_recibimos un mensaje de Ricky…**

Izumi miraba la tele embelesada, el termómetro que antes marcaba 40º se encontraba apagado en aquella mesita. Con su pijama azulada, una compresa en la frente y almohada en las manos carcajeo al escuchar aquello que los comediantes platicaban entre si.

Y su risa se interrumpió cuando escucho que tocaron la puerta. Se puso de pie y con un "Voy" adormilado se puso de pie, se coloco un ligero sweater verdoso y abrió la puerta.

**_IZUMI-CHAN!()-jackle le abrazo preocupado**

**_ah..Jackle-la chica se dejo abrazar puesto que estaba algo débil.**

**_porque no me avisaste a mi también que estabas enferma?-le reprocho mientras le miraba tomándola de los hombros.**

**_ah perdón… (n/n) no quise preocuparte.**

**_ah…-sonrió aliviado-ya veo… y como te sientes?**

**_no es gran cosa-se rasco la nuca-mareo, nauseas, ligeros dolores de cabeza y…**

**_embarazada? (O▲O)**

**_NO IDIOTA!-grito enfadada-ugh…-se toco la cabeza.**

**_es broma-sonrió mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos-porque yo se que eres única y tu fruto solo será probado por mi…**

**_eh?-parpadeo un par de veces sin comprender. Y de repente le callo aquello-AHH YA ENTENDI (/)**

**_ohhh kawai!(/w/)**

**_"que vergonzoso"-pensó-si vas a decir tonterías mejor vete-hablo irritada y molesta.**

**_no me corras aun-le abrazo con cariño.**

**_!**

**_te extraño mucho ¿sabes? El no verte últimamente me hace sentir esto…**

**_ah…uh…-coloco las manos en los hombros del chico sin separarle-ah….**

**_puede ser que me este enamorando de ti?.**

**_ah!-se separo-n-no digas eso!-le miro.**

**_uh? Porque?**

**_ah porque… -se dejo caer en el sofá-…e-es….uhm…**

**_vergonzoso?-ella asintió sin mirarle y el se sentó a su lado-ah… cuando te pones así me dan una ganas grandes de besarte…**

**_uh?-esta le miro-que?... no escuche…**

**_jeje así déjalo- sonrió apenado-entonces me voy, solo quería ver que estabas bien.**

**_oh… arigato-sonrió-mañana seguro estaré bien…**

**_segura? Tienes mucha fiebre**

**_si, no te preocupes.**

Este se puso de pie y se despidió saliendo de aquella pequeña casa. En cuanto se fue el rostro de la chica encolorecio más. _**"escuche bien o…?"**_ se ruborizo de mas_**." Estúpido jackle**_" se recostó en el suelo mirando la televisión.

"_**hoy izumi estaba algo rara… sonreía mucho"**_ pensaba mientras caminaba _**"¡estaría feliz de verme?"**_ sonrió complacido _**"quien sabe"…. "oh!"**_ se detuvo en seco _**"la lista"**_

Camino de regreso y en 5 minutos llego a aquella casa. A pesar de que era su segunda visita recordaba las cosas como si fuesen de largo tiempo. Aquella maseta fuera, al lado de la puerta color castaño que en se momento estaba abierta. Entro y observo aquella casa.

Lúgubre, demasiado lúgubre.

**_are? Esta abierto…-camino hasta llegar a la sala-izumi-chan? Donde…-al girar a todos lados su vista se detuvo en la televisión encendida y el bulto que dormía frente a el.-ah! ahí esta… ¿se durmió?**

Le miro hecha volita en el suelo, con una manta bajo ella durmiendo profundamente. Sin ser muy brusco, la cargo hasta el sofá, para ese momento la chica ya se había despertado.

**_(=.=) uh? Jackle?**

**_solo vine por la lista…-sonrió**

**_ah… e-este….-bajo la cabeza apenada.**

**_uh? (o.o)…izumi-chan?-esta le miro-pasa algo?**

**_uh…bueno…-ladeo la mirada algo adormilada-s-solo… "no quiero estar sola" estoy enferma… es todo-sonrió ligeramente-me atonto jeje.**

**_ah…-ella ladeo al vista y él lo comprendió-¿te sientes sola?-se sentó a su lado.**

**_uh? (O/O) "c-como lo supo?"**

**_es natural-le abrazo por el cuello-cuando estas enfermo sientes eso…-ella le miro entre disgustada y apenada-¿quieres que te cuide?**

Y ella acepto sin protestar ni enfadarse, se alejo un poco de jackle y para sorpresa de el, ella se recostó en su regazo, mirando la televisión. El se dedico a mirarla de la misma manera.

**_gomen… la casa esta algo desordenada.**

**_jajá por lo que te preocupas, además, solo son trastos esparcidos.**

**_uh… es que mi hermana y papa cenaron anoche y no los recogieron…**

**_oh… ¿y tu hermana?**

**_kaede-chan esta en la escuela, de ahí saldría con su novio y llegara hasta noche…**

**_...-paso una mano por su cabello-y tu padre sabe que estas enferma?**

**_...no… es que se fue temprano a trabajar y cuando me levante ya me sentía mal…**

**_...**

**_gomen…-cerro los ojos -por causar molestia.**

**_no… esta bien-volvió a pasar su mano por el cabello de la chica-…te preparare algo de comer-se puso de pie con cuidado a lo que izumi casi le siguió apenada.**

**_espera es que…**

**_ah?**

Cuando jackle abrió el refrigerador noto que este no tenia suficiente alimentos, cosas que no eran muy útiles para preparar algún platillo.

**_porque no tienes nada que comer?-la chica pudo sentir disgusto al escuchar la voz de jackle.**

**_es que siempre compro las cosas después de ir a la escuela..por eso… jeje.**

**_...-cerro el refrigerador de golpe y se giro, mirándole en silencio.**

**_...? q-que? (ò/o) d-déjalo así! No tengo nada de hambre.-**

**_es que esto es injusto! ¿Por qué tu familia no esta aquí para cuidarte? ¿Por qué no te procuran aunque sea llamándote?**

**_auhm… p-porque papa trabaja, no puedo molestarlo…no es que seamos pobres o algo así. incluso vez que tengo videojuegos y muchas cosas…solo que…últimamente… "Si mama estuviera aquí… seguro…ella me cuidaría…"-entrecerró los ojos.-eh perdido el apetito… además, seria un fastidio que me llamaran así-se cruzo de manos- no estoy acostumbrada.**

**_...-trago saliva sintiendo un nudo en la garganta-bien! Alístate! Iremos al doctor y después compraremos algo! (owo)-se cruzo de manos.**

**_d-demo…!**

**_hazlo…(;w;)**

**_e-eh?...-la chica le miro espantada y preocupada-p-porque estas llorando?**

**_ah?...-se cubrió un ojo-ah! Ve, rápido! Iré en 1 minuto a tu cuarto y abriré sin tocar! No me hago responsable si te quiero comer en ese momento!**

**_Ahh! (Ò/O!)Vale, vale!-corrió hacia su habitación.**

Apretó los dientes y se cubrió sus ojos con ambas manos. Recordó que la primera vez que había visitado a la chica, cuando le forzó a invitarle a cenar, la casa lucia igual de oscura y algo lúgubre. Estaba limpia puesto que era una casa pequeña de 1 piso y 3 habitaciones, baño al fondo, cocina y comedor unidos. Y también, como en esa ocasión, la casa estaba sola.

Pregunto por su familia lo cual ella, desde la cocina, respondió que su hermana se había marchado con su novio en una cita y su padre con un amigo del trabajo.

En ese día el descubrió que su madre había muerto sin preguntar las razones. Pero izumi parecía una chica que disfrutaba su papel como ama de casa.

Podía sentir alegría al momento en que ella le servía un plato humeante de ramen con educación, sentándose de la misma manera. Y en ese día, solos en aquella casa, fue cuando jackle se intereso mas por la chica… sonreía con suma alegría y despreocupación en ese momento.

Y en ese momento lo comprendió. Ella estaba feliz porque tenía compañía…

Y mientras estaba en su habitación, cambiándose algo torpe, sentía unas terribles ganas de llorar por la expresión triste de jackle. Odiaba enfermarse, se sentía débil a causa de ello…y sentía que le tenían lastima en ese momento.

**_ te despidieron del trabajo ¿verdad?-hablo el chico a punto de llegar con el doctor, izumi, que también se había mantenido en silencio le miro con sorpresa.**

**_como es que lo…**

**_porque fui y pregunte por ti… me dijeron que te despidieron puesto que faltaste bastantes días-el, que tenia la mano de ella fuertemente sostenida, la apretó un poco más-si no interrumpo a ai se enteraría.**

**_...si.. . "gracias…" cuando me fui con mis abuelos…cuando regrese me dijeron que hicieron corte de personal y fui seleccionada…**

**_y ¿Qué estas haciendo ahora?**

**_...trabajo en una oficina, 3 veces a la semana…**

**_baya, conseguiste trabajo muy rápido**

**_si jeje.**

**_te tocaba trabajar hoy? Porque puedo reemplazarte.**

**_no, no… hoy no…-sonrió ligeramente bajando la cabeza-gracias… lo siento.**

**_uh? Porque?**

**_por causarte molestias.**

**_jajá no digas eso!-le sonrió-un día me pagaras ¡ya lo veras!**

**_eh? (./.?) como?**

**_te encontrare otro café maid pero solo me servirás a mi!**

**_a-ah? (ò/ó) no lo are, baka! Me gusta el anime y eso pero no me gusta disfrazarme todos los días!**

**_jajaja-se detuvo y beso su mano-bien, tranquila, tranquila (n_n) bien, hemos llegado!-apunto mientras la chica le miraba abochornada por el gesto.**

Y después de 1 hora, llegaron nuevamente a la casa de la chica, esta vez con bolsas en manos de el. Ella obedeció en recostarse al llegar, se sentía terriblemente cansada. Y durmió.

**_ek!-abrió sus ojos y pudo ver como jackle le miraba frente a frente-ah?...(=/=) que intentabas hacer?**

**_oh? (O▼O) solo despertarte con un beso…**

**_ah! No!-se sentó de golpe-te vas a enfermar!**

**_así que eso te preocupa?... espera! Te preocupas por mi? (*w*)**

**_uhm… p-por supuesto baka-ladeo la mirada.-e-eres mi amigo así que…-murmuro aquello.**

**_uh? Que dijiste? (owo)**

**_nandemo…(nada)**

**_oh…-le toco la frente-aun tienes un poco de fiebre… estabas balbuceando algo mientras dormías.**

**_uh… "tuve otra pesadilla… pero si le digo a jackle…" quizás alucinaciones?**

**_bueno…ven! Eh preparado arroz con espinacas!**

**_ugh…**

**_no te gusta?**

**_no, pero se que debo comerlo-replico antes de que el chico le reclamara.**

**_jojo bien, buena niña-le ayudo a ponerse de pie-vamos a comer ¿vale? Porque después de eso tienes que tomarte el medicamento que te dio el doctor (^w^)**

**_...si…"parece mi mama"-bufo divertida**

**_uh? Pasa algo? (o.o)**

**_nada, nada…-sonrió apenas.**

**_te dejare durmiendo ¿vale? Y asegúrate decirle a tu padre y hermana que estas enferma-le regaño**

**_uh… (=/=) es extraño verte que me regañes.**

**_es que no me gusta que los que quiero les pase algo, soy muy protector.**

**_si, igual yo…oye-ambos se sentaron en el comedor-… leíste lo que nights escribió…? sobre su ancestro.**

**_si, si lo leí… en dreamtown existió hace mucho, mi padre me comento de el.**

**_oh… **

**_y que te pareció?**

**_triste…**

**_si, ciertamente lo es.**

**_es un amor triste, pero… me pregunto… ¿Por qué se borraban los recuerdos de los niños?**

**_no lo sabemos, reala investigo pero no encontró nada.**

**_no será que…-se quedo pensativa-**

**_uhm? Que piensas?**

**_no, si lo digo no creo que sea cierto.**

**_vamos, suéltalo (^w^)**

**_bueno… y que tal que… aquel wiseman les borraba la mente…**

**_eh?**

**_en la historia dice que wiseman era bueno pero… quizás tenía que borrarles la mente.**

**_hay un rumor… se dice que ese wiseman odiaba a nights… que era diferente.**

**_oh….¿diferente?**

**_si, no lo se muy bien realmente.**

**_espero que nights no comparta el mismo destino que su antecesor… el ser olvidado….**

**_un amor triste….verdad?-ella solo asintió.**

**_es feo… tener un amor triste…oh al menos ese creo.**

**_si, lo es.-aseguro jackle.**

**_oh…"le abra pasado algo similar?" y…¿Cómo es tu papa? Tengo curiosidad.**

**_jajaja si lo vieras te asustarías!**

**_porque?**

**_porque se parece a mí en mi modo arlequin, solo que es mucho más grande, como de 5 metros de altura**

**_e-en serio? (O_Olll)**

**_si! Es un amargado! (xD)**

**_ah… "y yo que creí que seria igual a ti"**

Y cuando jackle se fue, ella estaba dormida en el futon de su habitación. No pudo sentir cuando este se marcho tomando del maletín aquella lista que era de reala. al día siguiente amaneció sintiéndose mejor. Aunque aun no pudo ir a la escuela, Ese día, en la mañana, su padre entro en la habitación, mirándole dormir. Y tanto el, como su hermana, en la noche anterior, leyeron aquella nota que "alguien" desconocido para ellos había escrito.

"_**no quieren perder a alguien mas verdad? Tienen a alguien valioso bajo techo, ¿mínimo podrían llamarle una vez al día? Los medicamentos están en la bolsa negra en la mesa, debe tomarla en la mañana y en la noche, asegúrense de que haya alimento mañana puesto que se quedara todo el día en reposo…"**_

Aquella nota era extraña. Sabían que no era de izumi puesto que la letra era diferente, no era redonda y algo chueca como la que ella mostraba, al contrario, era una muy bien hecha y asta fina.

**_hija…**

**_uh?-izumi abrió los ojos y miro hacia la puerta, observando los pies de su padre-oto-san?**

**_como te sientes?-le toco la frente.**

**_ah…bien…aun no has ido a trabajar?**

**_no…-le acaricio el cabello-perdón, no me di cuenta.**

**_ah?-no comprendió-ohh eso!...daishobu papa!-sonrió animadamente-quieres que prepare algo de desayunar? Kaede-chan se ah ido a la escuela?-**

**_...-sonrió.**

**_uh?...-se ruborizo-q-que? (o/./o)**

**_nada…-se puso de pie-kaede trato de hacerte arroz pero se le ah quemado, así que prepare tamagoyaki, me tengo que ir.**

**_sip…-se sentó en su futon-iterashai**

**_itekimasu.**

Pudo notar algo extraño en su padre, parecía algo deprimido. Rápidamente se puso de pie y corrió a su lado, dándole un beso en la mejilla**.**

**_iterashai, père*!**

Corrió hacia el baño. Y el, sonrió tomando aquella mochila donde estaba lo necesario para marcharse**, **incluyendo aquella nota. Y para medio día kaede estaba en casa. Izumi le recibió desconcertada pero dándole un beso en la frente

**_tadaima!**

**_okaeri- sonrió-¿Cómo te fue? Ahora no saldrás con ritsuka?**

**_si, pero a media tarde-le toco la frente-ya no tienes fiebre! Que bueno-sonrió.**

**_gracias… espera! Como lo sabes? (o.o)**

**_sœur** **

**_santo Cristo! Ahora porque me dices tan formal? (o.o)**

**_hash! Quería ser linda contigo**

**_si, claro-le sacudió la nuca-¿quieres que prepare algo? Me siento mejor, además, ese gohan (arroz) que preparaste puede servir de algo**

**_oh! En serio? (owo) esta bien!... antes una cosa.**

**_uhm? Que es?**

**_te molestaría que te llamáramos al día?**

**_eh?...**

**_es que se que eres enfermiza y pues nunca llamo o vengo para ver como estas… solo en la noche llego y tu ya comienzas a dormir.**

**_oh… si quieres hacerlo hazlo-sonrió-aunque pienso que es un fastidio (^w^)**

**_(O_O)….**

**_pero… puedes mandarme algún mensaje o nota antes de irte o cuando llegas tarde, baka, nunca me dices y estoy muy asustada de repente...**

**_ja jajaja esta bien!**

_**(*padre **hermana)**_

Y de nuevo, cuando su hermana se marcho, jackle llego con una bolsa de nabe. Y cuando faltaba solo un día para que febrero llegara, ella se sentía mejor, fue a la escuela con normalidad y a media tarde…

**_me siento mejor, gracias- respondió al ver a los chicos preocupados.**

**_que bueno-sonrió yuki-estaba preocupada (;.;)**

**_yo también! Wuaa!-ai le abrazo y yuki le siguió**

**_d-daishobu (-.-º) **

**_esta vez enfermaste muy grave Izu-chan (;.;)**

**_demo… m-me cuidaron bien.- sonrió apenada**

**_a si? Quien?-preguntaron extrañadas**

Izumi miro con sorpresa a jackle, este sonreía y le giñaba un ojo "_**este chico… ¿no dijo nada? Y yo que creí que me restregaría en la cara…"**_

**_a-Ahh p-pues… jejeje…."espera! este es el restriego! Tengo que decir que fue el?"…-miro a jackle.**

**_(o.o?)-este le miro confundido-"¿Por qué de repente se enojo?"**

**_ohh si!-**

nigths interrumpió, el ya sabia todo de antemano puesto que observo a jackle sumamente preocupado y le había preguntado que pasaba, enterándose de todo. Sabía que izumi era alguien extremadamente tímida como para admitir que jackle era alguien que le había ayudado demasiado.

**_uh?-los presentes le miraron**

**_ai-chan! Tenemos que ir a la pastelería! Recuerdas? El nuevo pastel!**

**_e-eh? (o_O?)**

**_vamos!-la halo**

**_ahhh s-shoto matee! Teme!**

Y se marcharon ante la Mirada de sorpresa de los demás.

**_Ahh que valiente-sonrió izumi-nigths si se ATREVIO a decirle a ai sobre pasteles… porque no todos los hombres se ATREVEN a decir lo que piensan?**

Pedrada para reala. Este solo se sentó y yuki, sudando una gota gorda, se sentó al lado de el.

**_Ahh soka!-jackle miro a reala y yuki.**

**_que pasa?-pregunto reala al ver que este sacaba dos boletos**

**_es una pelea de sumo especial de san Valentine!-sonrió jackle-por eso me llevaba dos boletos si compraba uno ¿me acompaña alguno de ustedes?**

**_no!-respondió reala instantáneamente.**

**_e-eto…-yuki le miro apenada.**

**_Ahh! Tendré que ir solo (TTwTT) **

**_gomen, pero tengo un compromiso…-hablo yuki**

**_no me gusta ver a gordos en sal (¬o¬)-contesto reala**

**_oh! Pero-aquello le molesto a jackle**

**_yo… e-este… ¿puedo acompañarte?**

**_?-se giro mirando a izumi, la cual se mostraba sumamente emocionada.**

**_aje…**

**_ah? Te gusta el sumo?(o.o)**

**_lo amo! (n/w/n)-sonrió con dulzura haciendo que yuki y reala se sorprendieran ante aquella debilidad frente a jackle-la pasión de los chicos pesados (*w*) y uno que otro guapo claro, peleando sin parar es excitante!-alzo el puño con emoción.**

**_d-de nuevo con eso (=.=)**

**_eh? Ya la habías visto?-pregunto reala y yuki asintió.**

**_ENGORDARE!-hablo con emoción jackle**

**_no, no lo aras!-sentencio reala.**

**_como quisiera ser hombre para ser sumo~~~ -se removió emocionada**

**_lo dices por el dinero ¿verdad? (¬.¬)**

**_hai!-le contesto a yuki**

**_entonces! Vamos izumi-chan!-sonrió jackle tomándole las manos**

**_hai!-no protesto, cosa que sorprendió a todos.**

"**ama tanto el sumo que no se da cuenta de que jackle la esta tocando" **pensó reala **"sorprendente… ¿y quiere ser mas femenina? No le entiendo…" **pero lo que no sabían ni yuki ni reala es que ese día, cuando izumi enfermo, ella y jackle comenzaron a crear un lazo mas fuerte.

Y esa noche, mientras ella dormía, en aquel diario donde describía sus últimas pesadillas escribió…

"_**querido Erick:**_

_**desde que la muerte cruzo nuevamente por mis ojos siento que debo vivir con alegría estos días…decir que no tengo miedo es una mentira, pero decir que lo tengo no es una verdad pura… algo pasa en mi interior desde ese día y no se que puede ser… pienso que quizás si sea temor a morir… ¿me pregunto que pensarías antes de morir? tu gesto triste y lleno de lagrimas porque tu amada hermana que tenías en tus manos moría…. Ese recuerdo es una sensación de deja vu….También… cuando tuve la oportunidad de poder ayudarte, mi cuerpo no soporto… soy débil… al igual que en el pasado no pude hacer nada… solo llorar. ¿fue mi imaginación? Pude escuchar tu voz claramente en aquella oscuridad que pronunciaba un "si algo pasaba ahí estaría yo"…. Erick… perdóname…Quiero llorar… quizás la pulsera amarilla que cuelga en mi mano derecha es algo relacionado contigo… o quizás también con mis pesadillas… si tienes algo importante que decirme… por favor, dilo! Pero una cosa es alegre en estos momentos… jackle sonríe un poco mas… su sonrisa, aquella que refleja una luz incandescente en medio de aquella oscuridad que esconde, es lo único que da esperanza… febrero será un mes duro…"**_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"_**en caso de que algo me pasara... espero que puedas perdonarme jackle...yo... lo que hice se que no tiene perdón...sentí que moriría puesto que wiseman esta buscando a todos los híbridos... aun no se la razón exacta del que le ah pasado...pero tengo que decirles algo que descubrí... por favor, tómenlo con calma... no solo fue un descubrimiento... fueron dos... los dos son de gran importancia… el primero es sobre las pesadillas... además... nos han mentido...la persona que busca es un sueño… la sombra de la muerte les atormentara cuando todo comience…. Cuando la pesadilla comience… aquellos que creímos que no tienen corazón, son aquellos que tienen el alma mas pura… y los estamos exterminando…"**_

_**JIKAI- NIGTHMARE STORIE`S CHAPTER 3-REVELATION**_

"_**para poder convertirme en una quina tengo que tener contacto físico con jackle… además…mi pasado…no quiero esto…"**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_HIAOO! Aquí ahiru in wonderland! De Nuevo kuku. Con el capitulo number 2 de este fic. Los invito a pasar a mi página de deviantart donde se publican personajes, perfiles y portadas! Una que otra imagen es editada, es decir, que use un maniquí o boceto o base de otro personaje. Cuando sean en este formato será (nombre del dibujo)edit. Solo los originales tendrán nombre común::::::::_

_**.com**_

_Ahh pues, mi computadora se formateo, perdí muchas cosas pero… hay que ver lo bueno! Podre crear cosas nuevas (y esta ves respaldarlas con mas constancia) eh de decir que la portada del capitulo pasado la hice en la computadora, no pude hacerla a mano porque no se, estaba escuchando música y se me vino esa imagen a la cabeza. Y la portada que viene me dio gracia cuando la hice, ustedes lo verán por mí._

_Los nombres de conocidos personajes no me pertenecen a mi, si no, reala seria mi desayuno, nights un rico dulce y jackle mi sexy sirviente ja jajaja ok ya…_

_Los nombres de conocidos personajes pertenecen a yuji naka© y sega compañy…. el diseño de personajes es de .com _

_Stell, joke y namikaze yuki pertenecen a .com aizaka ai pertenece a shidiita_.com _

_Los demás personajes como izumi, Cloe, mizaki, etc. le pertenecen a ahiru in .com_

_-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_


	3. Chapter 3Revelation

"_**nos veremos a las 3 de la tarde en el edificio manson… es la hora…"**_

**CHAPTER 3-REVELATION**

Les sorprendió la puntualidad con la que había llegado aquel mensaje. Luego de que recibieran el mensaje en aquella mañana de domingo les sorprendió a las 8 de la mañana. ¿Qué persona estaría despierta a las 8 de la mañana? Ah sí… alguien que trabajaba.

Se reunieron yuki, ai, reala, nights, jackle y Cloe, al parecer los otros estaban ocupados… para cuando llegaron a aquella hora al edificio manson, uno de los más grandes de Tokio, observaron a la pelirroja con un traje ejecutivo color oscuro de chaleco y falda lisa. Esta, algo enfadada, hablaba por teléfono y lucia arreglada.

Se veía más grande. Es lo que todos pensaron. Y al colgar les pudo ver. Les guio por aquel lugar y les sorprendió el hecho de que ella supiera bien como estaban las cosas y donde estaba hasta el último macetero. Pronto, en el último piso, observaron a dos hombres.

**_son los subordinados de Erick- respondió la chica al ver el gesto de duda de los presentes- por favor, entreguen lo pedido.**

**_si-los hombres hablaron con firmeza y se marcharon.**

Después, entraron a aquella sala de juntas sumamente brillante y grande.

**_wuaa! Este lugar es enorme!-hablo jackle-"así que este era el mundo de Erick"-pensó mientras veía por la ventana la ciudad.**

**_si…-suspiro izumi.**

**_aquí trabajas ahora?-pregunto yuki-en este lugar? Que coincidencia!**

**_si…-reala miro a la pelirroja.**

**_y… ¿cuál era ese mensaje?**

**_oh, tenemos que esperar a que llegué….**

Fue interrumpida por la puerta al abrir. Observaron a 1 hombre sencillo, a otro de cara dura y a un rubio de ojos verdes…

**_oh! El chico del otro día!-jackle le apunto.**

**_buenas tardes-saludaron.**

**_mi hermosa izumi!-robín corrió hacia izumi y la abrazo efusivamente**

**_oe! Robín no baka, suéltame!-gruño tratando de zafarse.**

**_uhmmm (_ _*)-jackle se cruzó de manos e inflo las mejillas.**

**_ohh así que el chico de los mofletes es jackle? Ahh no lo conocía bien**

**_eh? Ah hablado de mí?-pregunto el**

**_claro que sí! Mi cangrejita enojona pronuncio a todos sus amigos!**

**_eh?... puede ser que…-ai les miro-son novios ustedes dos?**

**_no!-izumi le miro molesta**

**_ah? Como que novios? Mi hermosa primita y yo?**

**_ahhh¿?**

**_así es…-izumi suspiro-shoto! Me dijiste que no le dijera a nadie!**

**_en serio? Jajaja perdón, perdón-le pico la mejilla**

**_TU!-gruño enfadada**

**_es que te ves bonita enojada Izu-chan**

**_así que primos… (=w=) hola!-hablo amistosamente jackle.**

**_omae! (O=Olll)**

**_hola querido futuro primo!-alzo la mano-bueno, me presentare bien! Soy robín francios, sobrino de mi kawai y fallecida tía sakura (^w^) mi mama es su hermana pero como no tengo padre tengo el apellido de la familia de mama.**

**_?**

**_no era necesaria esa información…-la pelirroja ya soltaba humo**

**_o sea que eres también… francios?-pregunto yuki**

**_NO LO DIGAN!**

**_pff muy común para una francesita-se bufo reala**

**_calla!**

**_yo soy Cloe! Ahh así que eres familiar de izumi-chan?**

**_si así es, a que es linda ¿verdad? Mi kawai prima**

**_si, igual mi hermano!**

**_ohh imagínate sus hijos!**

**_AH!**

**_si lo sé! Seria lindo!**

**_pero tu hermano es bueno ¿verdad? Porque si abandona a Izu-chan le romperé la cara.**

**_ah yo también se la rompería jajajajajaja**

**_jajajajajaja**

**_dios los hace y ellos se reúnen-murmuro yagami mientras jackle se hacia el tonto.**

**_nunca había escuchado de ti robín-san-hablo yuki**

**_Ahh es que estaba en Praga un rato y después mi abuelo me llamo y me dijo "izumi necesita un buen abogado, ve" y además Izu nunca habla de nadie ( T.T)**

**_eres abogado?-pregunto ai**

**_así es (^w^) y estoy casado y tengo un hermoso retoño, se llama ettan aunque mi esposa le gustaba más el nombre de Héctor, apenas tiene 6 meses de nacido.**

**_de nuevo diciendo cosas innecesarias (ò_ó)….**

**_¿porque necesitas un abogado?-pregunto ai.**

**_eso es porque la empresa pasó a mis manos….**

Y todos se quedaron en blanco a excepción de robín. Y después se puso serio, cosa que asusto, y explico aquello.

Puesto que en la ceremonia de la empresa él había pronunciado que izumi era su prometida, el testamento declaraba que la empresa y todas sus pertenencias se irían a manos de su hermana menor, de un amigo y de su prometida, puesto que la hermana menor también había muerto, todo pasaría a manos de izumi y de aquel amigo.

Y todos dedujeron enseguida quien era ese amigo, a excepción del amigo.

**_a quién?-pregunto jackle**

Y casi todos caen. Pero izumi entendía, aquello era un cambio de vida extremo y una noticia demasiado impactante.

**_es para ti…-**

**_así que, este video viajo por muchos lugares-saco de aquel maletín en manos algo, mostrando un pequeño paquete-y al final llego, al parecer tanto los abogados de la empresa, como todos los presentes deben de verle…**

**_pero… faltan julius y Alice, también anne y Ricky**

**_lo se pequeño purpura.**

**_eh?-nights se sintió extraño**

**_por eso, se nos ordenó enviar unas copias a aquellos que falten…**

**_oh… entonces, veamos aquella grabación- respondió la pelirroja con seriedad.**

**_... Ahh! Hasta seria eres hermosa!**

**_ya basta robín!-grito enfadada y apenada.**

**_jajajajajaja**

Y pronto todos tomaron asiento en aquella sala de juntas. Pronto, uno de los abogados coloco aquella grabación y la imagen en la televisión enorme comenzó a verse, viendo en esta, a Erick que se había auto-gravado.

**_hola a todos… en caso de que algo me pasara esta grabación debe llegar a ustedes-izumi sintió las miradas de aquellos mayores-dejo este video como segunda prueba de mi testamento y mi originalidad…-de su camiseta, saco un collar con el símbolo de una estrella dorada en el-este es el símbolo de la empresa manson… en el paquete viene esto, entréguenselo a jackle clown… al igual que le dejo las empresas y todos mis vienes a izumi yagami y jackle clown… también, dejo a su cuidado a mi hermanita menor, mailee…-la cara de los dos nombrados entristeció-…todo lo demás está en el testamento…-tomo aire-ahora, por favor, los abogados dejen el lugar….-y la pantalla se oscureció. **

Yuki se giró mirando que los abogados de marchaban de ese lugar, dejándoles completamente solos.

**_...-después volvió a Erick-espero que puedas perdonarme jackle...-clown se crispo-yo... lo que hice sé que no tiene perdón... traicionarte a ti, mi mejor amigo. Espero que puedas perdonarme.**

**_"lo estás… desde el inicio"-pensó este sonriendo melancólicamente.**

**_sentí que moriría puesto que wiseman está buscando a todos los híbridos, por esa razón, comencé a mover todos estos trámites de antemano... aun no se la razón exacta del que le ha pasado, ni a dreamtown ni al rey que antes era amable, pero lo descubrían, lo sé. Pero tengo que decirles algo que descubrí... por favor, tómenlo con calma... no solo fue un descubrimiento... fueron bastantes... pero comentare los tres que, para mí, son de gran importancia… el primero es sobre las pesadillas y el segundo sobre los sueños… además, a estas alturas, han de saber que izumi es un sueño... también nos han mentido sobre muchas cosas, cosas que incluso wiseman ignora pero gracias a owl las descubrí y aún faltan piezas, pero tengo parte del rompecabezas. Wiseman… la persona que busca es un sueño… no simplemente un sueño, no un sueño común… un proyecto que desde hace muchos años comenzó a realizar…el proyecto no se de antemano como se llama, pero este proyecto ara que la sombra de la muerte les atormentara cuando todo comience…. Cuando la pesadilla comience… cuiden de izumi, por favor, ella forma parte de aquel proyecto terrorífico que inicio desde hace 10 años…**

**_que?-izumi se puso de pie alarmada.**

**_tranquila…-yuki le calmo tomándole la mano.**

**_creo que este punto, que tomaría como el tercero, también es importante… hablare sobre las pesadillas… aquellos que matamos para asegurar el equilibrio y la paz de dreamtown y del mundo humano… lo que no sabíamos es que aquellos que creímos que no tienen corazón, son aquellos que tienen el alma más pura… y los estamos exterminando…-no comprendieron-las pesadillas tiene corazón… incluso se puede decir que exterminamos almas humanas.**

**_alm…as?...-nights palideció.**

**_las pesadillas son compuestas por tres partes humanas, la primera, es cuando este tiene pesadilla, la segunda, la energía negativa que el humano expulsa día con día y la tercera, extrae un fragmento del alma de aquellas personas que mueren…**

**_n-no puede ser…**

**_sobre los sueños…esto no me corresponde decirlo de todo a mí pero, tiene que ver más allá de sus ojos… izumi es un sueño pero… ¿saben que hay más a su alrededor?... por favor, cuiden a mailee, si mahoro también sobrevive, ayúdenle a salir adelante…. aquello por lo cual me sacrifique… y vivan, disfruten esta vida, sean felices…**

Y aquella grabación termino. Hubo un silencio sepulcral que no podía ser cortado. Izumi se puso de pie, carraspeo y salió de aquella habitación con un _**"vuelvo enseguida"**_

**_amo wiseman!-nekohiro apareció en aquel castillo excéntrico dando una reverencia frente al trono donde wiseman contemplaba un diamante azul.**

**_que pasa?**

**_le… le eh traído otro…-susurro este entregándole un collar con diamante verde.**

**_ohh gracias-extendió la mano haciendo que aquel collar flotara hacia el-¿Cómo va la cacería?**

**_hasta ahora bien… poofy aún no regresa de América?**

**_no, aun no. Pero girania me ha complacido…-observo el diamante-eleny Strafford verdad? Gracias por tu buen trabajo, sigue esforzándote.-alzo la mano en señal de retirada.**

**_s-si…-nekohiro camino fuera de aquel lugar y pronto, en los pasillos, se tocó el pecho por instinto-poofy… ¿Dónde estás?**

**_n-no puede ser… las sombras que hemos estado matando… s-son…**

**_...**

Aquel silencio se hiso presente nuevamente, todos, con miradas anonadas, no creían lo que acababan de escuchar de aquella grabación. Fueron noticias muy extraordinarias.

"**Qué clase de proyecto?... hace 10 años…" **izumi apretó los dientes y agacho la cabeza recargada en la puerta principal, mientras robín le miraba a la lejanía, aquel rostro que mostraba era de completa perturbación "hace 10 años fue cuando…" **alzo la cabeza y miro a robín.**

**_que hacemos… nights?-hablo reala.**

**_... no lo sé…**

**_debemos… -ai se quedó callada.**

**_el mensaje que Ricky ha enviado es que comenzó la cacería- interrumpió Cloe- Han muerto alrededor de 197 híbridos de los cuales un 45% son mallet y solo un 1% de los jokers sobreviven…**

**_¿porque has dicho eso de repente, Cloe?-pregunto nights.**

**_aquello que Erick nos revelo es algo importante… proyecto… aquellas pesadillas… pero no entiendo muchas cosas.**

**_dejo cabos sueltos-**

**_correcto reala… pero… ¿Quién los controla?**

**_wiseman…-entro izumi mientras colocaba un pañuelo en su boca-es lo más probable…**

**_quizás…**

**_ellos no lo desean… las pesadillas…siempre que peleamos se quejan, lamentan… lloran…**

**_tú los has estado escuchando?**

**_así es…-miro a reala.**

**_debe ser terrible-hablo ai.**

**_...**

**_entonces…-yuki miro a Cloe-si la pelea a comenzado… debemos…**

**_así es, convertirse en quinas, ustedes tres-miro a nights, reala y jackle.**

**_...oh… s-si…-pudieron ahora sentir un ambiente bochornoso.**

**_pero para esto, tendrán que viajar a forest memories.**

**_porque?-pregunto ai.**

**_para poder ver sus recuerdos, saber su pasado… para que puedan unirse más fuerte, me refiero, a aquellos lazos que crearan como quina/As, es muy importante que sepan el pasado del otro para fortalecerse.**

**_...-izumi abrió grande los ojos.**

**_así podrán ser más fuertes… los lazos que les unen son importantes.**

**_entiendo…-respondió reala no muy convencido.**

**_¿cuándo están dispuestos a convertirse en quinas?-Aquella pregunta fue directa por parte de Cloe, los presentes guardaron silencio.**

**_...si… si gente está muriendo, tenemos que ser rápidos… su… pongo…-hablo izumi.**

**_s-si…-respondió ai**

**_pues ustedes deciden, porque a ustedes son a las que les van a meter el…**

**_bueno! Será mejor irnos!-hablo jackle poniéndose de pie y casi golpeando a Cloe.**

**_s-si!-le siguió nights.**

**_izumi-chan y yo nos quedaremos un poco más, tenemos que ver aquello de Erick ¿verdad?-izumi asintió algo distraída.**

Y todos salieron de aquel edificio, izumi y jackle alzaron la mano despidiéndose de sus compañeros, mientras ambos, al mismo tiempo, sentían una entrañable angustia.

Y guiado por izumi, llegaron a la oficina donde Erick solía trabajar, amplia, como si de una sala se tratara y con aquel escritorio caoba frente a la enorme ventana.

**_wuau… es impresionante…-hablo jackle-no sabía que tuviera un lugar como este aquí, en Japón…**

**_oh…-izumi le miro, este camino hacia el escritorio.**

**_recuerdo que le gustaban las nueces y mira!-alzo una nuez-aun aquí las…tenia…**

**_jackle...**

**_sabes algo?-su vos se quebró-a veces, cuando estaba sumamente feliz, me decía jacky, eso me gustaba mucho…-comenzó a rascarse un ojo-¿puedes…puedes decirme jacky cuando estés feliz? P-porque ahora… p-pues… ya no hay nadie que me diga… a-así que…**

**_ah…-izumi se acercó hasta él y le tomo por la mejilla-¿Cómo podría sentirme feliz ahora...? con esa cara…-observo como este quería llorar-pareces un niño-bufo.**

**_m-mala…-comenzó a lloriquear.**

**_je, lo se…-le abrazo-tranquilo… **

**_es que…-escondió su cara en el cuello de la chica-se supone que debía proteger también a mailee…**

**_si…-izumi trago saliva, sentía un terrible malestar en la garganta-pero… ellos dos están bien ahora…**

**_s-si…. También otra cosa…**

**_uhm?**

**_se supone que yo debería consolarte y ahora tú lo haces! **

**_pffajajajajajajaja dios mío-le separo y le tomo de ambas mejillas-omae wa sugoi! (eres sorprendente) Jajajaja **

**_uhm?...-podía ver como la chica reía con lagrimones en los ojos.**

**_eres increíble!...-le sonrió-todo pasa por una razón, jackle… por eso, no te preocupes-hablo con una calidez que llego al corazón del chico-todo estará bien….-le miro a los ojos-es doloroso pero después, ese dolor se marcha, convirtiéndose en fortaleza…**

**_...¿porque eres tan amable conmigo?**

**_ah!-callo en cuenta, avergonzándose y soltándole al mismo tiempo- lo soy?**

**_sí.**

**_...es que…-ladeo la mirada-siento que debo serlo… no ser tan ruda…y pues… como ya te conozco un poco más…e-este…**

**_Ahh!-le abrazo-me alegro que seas más sincera conmigo!**

**_ah?..."sincera?" oh….s-si…"tengo que ser más honesta… si lo hago…"-ladeo la mirada-"será más sencillo tener contacto físico con jackle…"**

**_ohh eso es lindo!-le separo.**

**_AH!-le miro molesta "pero porque últimamente puedo estar con jackle con tanta soltura…?"**

**_izumi…-jackle le abrazo nuevamente-…¿porque eres tan linda…?**

**_uh…?-la chica, sin saber que más hacer, correspondió el abrazo.**

**_si sigues correspondiéndome, amarte será más fácil…**

**_(Ò/Ó)ah?-apretó las manos contra el sweater de jackle-c-calla…**

**_tanta vergüenza te da?**

**_uh….**

**_dime algo….**

**_¿qué cosa?**

**_...jeje… ¿comienzo a gustarte?**

Pero antes de que ella le pudiese contestar en aquel ambiente que se había vuelto relajante, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a robín.

**_oh? (O.O) prima, primo ¿Qué están haciendo?**

** _Ahh! (O/O)-empujo a jackle y le dio un zape-jajajajajaja n-nandemo jejeje**

**_uh?**

**_Itteee (T▲T) izu-cha~~n-se sobo la cabeza.**

**_jujuju, lo siento, interrumpí algo? (^w^*) que bueno, muy bien!**

Mientras tanto, fuera de aquel lugar, los chicos se habían separado. Aprovecharon que era domingo, día donde no irían a la escuela y decidieron pasear. Cloe se marchó solo con plan de ir a por mizaki mientras ai y nights por su parte al igual que yuki y reala.

**_oh…-yuki observo en un aparador los chocolates que comenzaban a promocionar-dentro de 11 días será san Valentine…**

**_...s-si… ¿tienes planes para ese día?**

**_uh?-ella le miro- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?**

**_es que recordé que jackle tenía los pases de sumo.**

**_oh…**

**_y bien?**

**_Ahh! S-sobre eso… e-este… e-estaba pensando que… uhm… q-quizás… **

**_hm?**

**_pues… t-tu sabes… no hemos hablado de "eso"**

**_eso?**

**_s-si… t-tu sabes…**

**_...!-este se giró y comenzó a caminar-sigamos caminando**

**_eh?**

**_comienza a hacer más frio así que…**

**_porque ignoras aquello que paso en diciembre?-le reclamo yuki enfadada a punto de llorar**

**_?-se giró y observo a la chica-yuki…?**

**_ignoras mis sentimientos y también los tuyos! ¿Por qué lo haces? Como sabes que quizás quiero salir contigo en san Valentine! **

**_?**

**_pero no! Simplemente esquivas o evitas el tema! Porque simplemente no me pides ser tu novia, baka!**

Y salió corriendo comenzando a llorar. Reala le miro ir sintiéndose mal, además, de sentir miradas a su alrededor… aquel alboroto lo realizo en medio del centro.

**_la hice llorar…-suspiro-…"pero que ella no ignoraba también aquello? tardo demasiado en pedirlo… agh! En lo que pienso… si ella y yo nos convertimos en quina, tengo que ser sincero…"-camino de regreso hacia su hogar.**

Y cuando llego observo a ai y nights en el departamento. Al parecer habían planeado chocolate caliente y una película. Pero nights observo como este llegaba con una cara que mostraba muy pocas veces.

**_oh por nigthopians! Que tienes reala?-se puso de pie preocupado.**

**_ha pasado algo con yuki ¿verdad?-pregunto ai**

** _...si…**

**_y bien? De que se trata?**

**_pues… uhm…. S-se ha molestado… porque no… **

**_Ahh, ya sé que!-los chicos miraron a ai-pues, es que hace días que me ha comentado eso…yuki soltando berrinche porque reala no le ha propuesto un paso más... ustedes saben, novios, esas cosas**

**_! A-ahhh…. Y-y… que se supone que haga?**

**_jajá pues ve reala, saca al pequeño reala sincero y dile-sonrió nights.**

**_calla baka!**

**_jajaja es la verdad!**

**_ugh… e-está bien…-miro el reloj-son las 5 de la tarde…**

**_oh! Espera en la noche!**

**_uhm?**

**_es que es más romántico en la noche ¿no? Además sirve que ustedes dos se vuelven qui—**

**_urusai!-le pegaron tanto ai como reala**

**_Itteee (;w;)**

**_me voy!**

**_anda, shoo, shoo, que quiero estar a solas con ai-chan-le abrazo**

**_(=_=) teme…**

**_me voy…**

Salió del departamento. Y decidió ir a pie, lo que tardaría una hora en llegar. Pero a mitad de camino se topó a jackle e izumi, ambos, caminaban y charlaban amenamente.

"_**¿desde cuándo se llevan tan bien?"**_ se preguntó mentalmente. Y observo aquella sonrisa que izumi mostraba, una sincera y llena de emociones que él no entendió. Le pareció linda, casi tan linda como la que yuki siempre le mostraba.

También recordó cómo es que yuki, desde el inicio, cuando platicaba con ella, como mostraba lapsos de alegría y después de melancolía. Parecía bi-polar, pero cuando yuki cambiaba a un momento triste y feliz, aquello le causaba gracia. Era sorprendente como es que una niña podía cambiar de estado de ánimo tan rápido.

Quizás ese era el temor que el tenia, pero él era igual…todos los humanos son iguales.

**_omae, estas muy pensativo…**

**_uh?-izumi le saco de sus pensamientos.**

**_tengo mucho hablándote y me ignoras-se cruzó de manos,**

**_ah… gomen… ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?**

**_vamos a comer algo, me muero de hambre-contesto jackle-no vienes?**

**_no gracias.**

**_... ¿estás bien rojito? Te vez algo triste**

**_rojito? Mira quién habla.**

**_jajá ya se-le coloco una mano en la nuca del chico-todo estará bien ¿vale?**

**_uh… gracias…**

**_puede ser que te has peleado con yuki?**

**_como es que…**

**_eres predecible, pero estará bien, yuki es rencorosa, pero contigo no creo que sea para tanto.**

**_oh…**

**_vamos Izu-chan tengo hambre!-jackle le halo**

**_Ahh omae! S-shoto! Nos vemos!**

Reala les miro partir sonriendo ante aquello. Siguió caminando pronto observo aquel buzón rojizo que se encontraba en la esquina de la calle donde yuki vivía. Freno en seco y se acomodó aquella bufanda negra que usaba, sintiendo que le apretaba.

Y cuando estuvo a punto de llegar a casa de yuki freno nuevamente. _**"no, mejor otro día " **_y dio media vuelta para rápidamente, casi a punto de chocar, toparse con aquellos ojos azulados despistados.

**_ah…**

**_mmm?**

**_r-reala….kun…?-era la chica, que sostenía una bolsa en manos y un abrigo blanco puesto. Usando bufanda del mismo color y bajo este pantalones azules y blusa negra.**

**_y-yuki…-sintió que nuevamente aquella bufanda le apretaba.**

**_uh…-inflo las mejillas-Nani? (¬3¬)**

**_estas… enojada?**

**_sí.**

**_p-porque? "es obvio" **

**_"idiota" um… todavía preguntas el porque?**

**_ugh, lo lamento.**

**_agh…-suspiro-enojarme contigo es como si me enojara con mi mamá, los dos me sacan de mis casillas con facilidad.**

**_en realidad es la primera vez que te enojas conmigo**

**_eh? (=_=)**

**_tsk…**

**_tu… ¿de verdad que no sabes cómo comenzar?-le miro dudosa**

**_ah…ah… eh…**

**_hay dios-con una mano libre se dio un ligero golpe en la frente-"si eres así de lindo ¿Cómo sería posible el no enamorarse de ti?"**

**_espera! Dame time, time.**

**_?**

**_bueno…es… es que no es que no… tu sabes… Eso-bajo la cabeza apenado- hablar sobre… Pues tú sabes… navidad…**

**_jajajajajajaja de que estás hablando?**

**_uhmmm-se irrito-…**

**_ok, ya…-se calmó-dime reala-kun…**

**_...bueno…-tomo aire-es sobre la causa por la cual tú te has molestado… sobre nuestros sentimientos… esas cosas.**

**_ohh, ya lo pillo.**

**_si… y pues… no es que no me… agrade la idea… al contrario!.. Agh lo que quiero decir… es que… bueno…**

Y yuki comprendió, aun reala no terminaba de terminar las frases pero no le dejo continuar. El sonido del caer de aquella bolsa que momentos antes las manos de yuki sostenían y que ahora se encontraban rodeando el cuello de reala, hiso que este reaccionara.

Con el atardecer como escenario y el clima invernal de febrero como brisa, yuki le robo un beso a reala. Un beso lento que reala, después de segundos, reacciono y correspondió cerrando aquellos ojos que antes estaban estupefactos. Rodeo con sus manos la cintura de la chica y sin vergüenza alguna, siguieron aquel beso con unos más pequeños y después, otro largo beso.

Yuki apenas se separó 5 centímetros del rostro del chico, observando como ambos estaban apenados por aquello.

**_entonces….-reala, que no rompía aquel contacto corporal con ella ladeo la mirada-quieres… ¿intentarlo?**

**_h….hai!-le abrazo emocionada.**

**_ahora estarán besándose, seguro-sonrió nights.**

**_de que estas hablando?-pregunto ai, que se desconcentro por completo de aquella película.**

**_ah? De nada, de nada amor mío.**

**_ugh (¬/¬)… por cierto, nights…**

**_si?**

**_tenía una duda… bueno… muchas pero sé que… agh es complicado, olvídalo-se rasco la nuca.**

**_eh? No lo are~e-le abrazo por los hombros-anda, dime pequeña lindura**

**_"diciendo cosas melosas de nuevo!" (=/=) bueno, pues… ahm… se me ah olvídalo.**

**_jajaja te puse nerviosa?**

**_calla!-golpe**

**_ouch (;.;)**

**_ah… gomen (o.o)**

**_bueno, y que es lo que me quieres preguntar? Anda, dime.**

**_es sobre… bueno… el otro día escuche por jackle que reala les menciono algo…**

**_eso fue el año pasado.**

**_si, lo se… pero tengo esa duda… ¿es algo grave?**

**_no mucho… solo nos anunció que en este año abra un nuevo sabio de dreamtown.**

**_eh?**

**_si, owl lo dijo a cada momento ¿recuerdas? que Stella se convertiría en el nuevo sabio.**

**_ah! Por eso Stella-san es tan inteligente… baya… pero ¿Qué pasara con owl-san?**

**_hasta el día que muera… supongo que este año morirá el viejo…**

**_oh… que triste..**

**_lo se…**

**_ohh cierto!-trato de cambiar el tema-dentro de poco llegara una amiga!**

**_uhm? Amiga?**

**_si! Es genial, espero que la conozcas.**

"… _**hoy me eh enterado de cosas nuevas, cosas que realmente son perturvantes, Erick nos ha informado de tres cosas importantes y en todas, estoy aplicada… la primera fue sobre las pesadillas… aquellas que escucho lamentarse cuando son evaporados… ¿Cómo enfrentar a algo que no podemos herir? Sé que encontraremos esa respuesta aunque ahora parezca pequeña. **_

_**La segunda fue sobre aquel "proyecto" en el que estoy implicada… fue hace 10 años que se supone debía dejar atrás, pero el manto de la muerte es persistente y no me quiere dejar en paz… y la tercera es sobre los sueños ¿Qué quiso decir con que ver más allá de nuestros ojos? No lo sé… pero sé que yo, como sueño, debo aprenderlo…también…para poder convertirme en una quina tengo que tener contacto físico con jackle… es decir, sexo…. No estoy segura de eso… mi cuerpo tiembla de solo pensarlo por aquel acontecimiento de hace años y mi cuerpo tiembla de miedo….además…tengo que revelar cosas de mi pasado a mis amigos…mi pasado…no quiero esto… si ellos lo saben… ¿con que cara me miraran? Tristeza, vergüenza, enfado, pena… aquellas miradas de hace 5 años aun me acosan…."**_

Jackle llego con el pedido en una charola. Izumi rápidamente cerró aquel diario oscuro y lo guardo en el bolso formal que tenía en ese momento. Este se sentó frente a ella y sonrió, a lo que la chica correspondió apenas.

**_moo, hubiéramos ido a casa a cambiarme, este traje es demasiado formal.**

**_pero te ves sexy (¬w¬)**

**_uruse…**

**_además, te hubiera ayudado a quitártelo!**

**_damare hentai!**

**_jajaja-comenzaron a comer-…oh… Izu-chan, puedo preguntarte algo?**

**_uhm?**

**_aun te gusta reala?-la chica tosió-**

**_ugh, porque me dices eso cuando estoy bebiendo?-se avergonzó**

**_entonces… ¿de verdad te gusta?**

**_baka! No te diré eso a ti!**

**_porque?**

**_porque no!**

**_y porque no?**

**_jackle, omae, esto no nos llevara a nada ¿sabes?**

**_eh? No entendí (º.º)…**

**_no esperaba que lo entendieras-hablo bebiendo aquel café nuevamente.**

**_oh…. (^w^) eres muy atenta con reala, con más ansias espero el día en que seamos quinas**

**_pffffffffffff! Cof, Cof, Cof.**

**_jajaja**

**_calla!-ladeo la mirada**

**_entonces… dímelo!**

**_si te lo digo, te callaras?**

**_sip**

**_si, me gusta.**

**_...**

**_pero solo como un amigo… creo que confundí los sentimientos…-entrecerró los ojos-me trata con mucha cortesía y cuidado, quizás por eso eh confundido las cosas.**

**_oh…**

**_pero! Es solo amistad-miro a jackle-aunque es mi tipo-bufo**

**_ah? (O_O)**

**_si, chicos serios y que se ven genial y también inteligentes jajaja**

**_p-pero-se señaló-yo soy inteligente y soy genial ¿¡no?**

**_...**

**_a-además, también soy serio! Mira, mira mi cara seria!...**

**_agh no es necesario!-le cubrió la cara al notar que se veía atractivo ante aquel gesto-más importante ¿Por qué quieres llamar tanto mi atención? Ni que fuera para tanto…**

**_eso es lo que tú crees…-le sonrió.**

**_uhm?**

**_puede que ante tus ojos tú luzcas alguien sin importancia pero… para mí, poco a poco, te transformas en una hermosa joya.**

Y la chica sintió tanta pena que le dio un gran zape, después, continuo comiendo. Y luego de las constantes insistencias de jackle, esta le llevo hasta su hogar, notando ya como las 9 de la noche caía en la ciudad, iluminándola por completo los rayos de la luna llena.

**_hay alguien dentro?-pregunto el chico al ver la casa oscura**

**_no, hoy no…-la chica observo por reflejo su casa-papa salió por 2 días a Okinawa debido al trabajo y decidí que mi hermana se quedara en casa de una prima.**

**_oh… entonces… estarás sola?**

**_uhm?-la chica observo los ojos de jackle-s-si… ¿Por qué?**

**_estaba pensando…**

**_pues no pienses!-le dio un ligero golpe en la nariz-hentai.**

**_ah? Yo pensaba en hacerte compañía hoy (;.;) **

**_aja y yo soy la princesa peach**

**_lo eres!**

**_urusai!**

**_jajaja bueno, es que no quiero que te sientas sola, prometo no acercarme a tu cuarto "porque seguro me mataras"-pensó aquello**

**_no, no, ve a casa, preocuparas a nights y a reala.**

**_ohm…-inflo las mejillas-pero estas sola ¿Qué tal que entran ladrones?**

**_hay! Calla, que dios no te escuche-le dio escalofríos- además, no pasa nada, dentro hay una 9mm que me eh comprado.**

**_ah? E-e-e-en serio tienes un arma?**

**_de donde crees que se manejar la pistola cuando peleamos?**

**_a-ah… eres peligrosa..**

**_lo soy, así que mejor vete a casa jacky que si no se pre….-se quedó callada.**

**_oh? (o/o)**

**_a-Ahh…"shimata, le eh dicho jacky!" hasta mañana!**

Y corrió entrando a casa. Jackle sonrió complacido y comenzó a caminar yendo a casa. Y esta entro avergonzada, dándose de golpecitos en la frente.

Las diez de la noche callo y aquella ciudad parecía aun tener demasiada vida. Izumi acababa de salir del baño cuando recibió una llamada.

**_diga?**

**_hola hermosa**

**_oh, robín ¿Qué pasa?**

**_izumi, los abogados de las empresas manson quieren verte el día 10 de febrero.. ¿podrás?**

**_si…ah! Y sobre el dinero, le eh enviado la mitad de tu pago a mi tía y mi prima.**

**_ohh gracias! Mama necesitaba ya dinero y mi esposa también**

**_si, lo se jeje…-permaneció callada.**

**_...estas bien?**

**_robín… necesito que agás un trabajo extra ¿puedes?**

**_ja, mientras tú, dueña de las empresas manson, lo pida, lo are.**

**_bien…necesito…. que encuentres los datos de la masacre del lago rojo.**

**_? P-pero izumi!**

**_hazlo, los necesito…**

**_no crees que es un poco arriesgado?... son cosas que no deberías ver…ni a ti ni a mi nos hace bien ver ese tipo de cosas….**

**_lo sé, pero es de suma importancia…**

**_para qué?**

**_para recordar…**

**_entiendo….-hubo un gran silencio-entonces… es necesario que vengas el día 10… también con mi primito, que tenemos que discutir unos términos.**

**_¿términos?**

**_así es, Erick hitman dejo unos términos… es complicado**

**_entiendo….**

Y cuando colgó la chica camino a su cuarto. Comenzó a quitarse la toalla cuando…

**_baya… las mujeres humanas tienen una anatomía diferente…**

La chica se asustó al observar una sombra desconocida para ella, solo lanzo un grito cubriéndose.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**_ha comenzado la guerra… ya vidas se han cobrado…**_

_**_cuando piensas bien las cosas y sientes tanto a tu mente como a tu corazón preparados, ese gran paso es sencillo…**_

_**_cuando pienso las cosas, más pronto me doy cuenta de la realidad… sin mis amigos, sin mi familia e incluso sin mi confianza en mí misma, nunca podría salir de este oyó tan profundo….**_

_**JIKAI- NIGTHMARE STORIE`S CHAPTER 4-WAR**_

" _**querido Erick:…. ¿Qué es lo que nos estas queriendo decir? A pesar de que mire a todos lados, no encuentro aquella respuesta que tanto ha estado rondando en mi cabeza…. En ocasiones… y desde que era niña, desee que la muerte me abrigara en sus frías manos… pero al pensar en lo que vendrá después de la muerte… tengo miedo… soy solo una cobarde…"**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_HIAOO! Aqui ahiru in wonderland! Retornando de una enfermedad llamada depresión xD todos los humanos la tenemos así que no digan que soy patética ja jajaja, anquen no estoy tan mal puesto que eh me eh puesto a escribir este fic con el capítulo número 3. _

_Los invito a pasar a mi página de deviantart donde se publican personajes, perfiles y portadas! Una que otra imagen es editada, es decir, que use un maniquí o boceto o base de otro personaje. Cuando sean en este formato será (nombre del dibujo)edit. Solo los originales tendrán nombre común::::::::_

_**.com**_

_Bueno, pues, es ya martes 30 de noviembre del 2010! Pronto llega navidad! Wiii no sé si me regalen lo que pedí, un mp3… pediría trabajo pero eso es difícil de regalar (xD). Es la 1:04am y papa insiste en que vaya a dormir… ya me iré, tengo sueño._

_Bueno, hablare sobre robín… si, así es, robín si existe, claro no se llama robín y no es abogado pero en 3 cosas coinciden con un personaje de la vida real…_

_1-es mi primo. _

_2-son igualitos los malditos. Mi primo le gusta decirme cosas dulces alegando que un hombre bueno y derecho es el único que me merece… no lo entiendo jajaja._

_3- mi estúpido y maldito primo y el baka robín tienen algo en común…. que les gusta molestarme._

_Lo quiero al extraterrestre de mi primo, tiene una linda volita de onigiri como hijo pero casi no puedo verles. Los quiero jajá._

_Y el nombre de robín fue porque me gusta el chico de pantalones verdes llamado robín. Jajaja no es cierto, solo se me ocurrió. Pensaba ponerle Harry pero no sé, me suena como a un ebrio… o a Harry potter que por cierto esta buena la última saga! (xD)_

_Oh! Y sobre la portada. Se me ha figurado la posición de Allen. Cuando termine de hacer la portada en la computadora (no quise dibujarla a mano xD) dije "oh por dios! Es casi la misma posición que Allen Walker" ¿a poco no? (xD)_

_Los nombres de conocidos personajes no me pertenecen a mí, si no, reala seria mi desayuno, nights un rico dulce y jackle mi sexy sirviente ja jajaja ok ya…_

_Los nombres de conocidos personajes perteneces a yuji naka© y sega compañy…. el diseño de personajes es de .com _

_Stell, joke y namikaze yuki pertenecen a .com aizaka ai pertenece a shidiita_.com _

_Los demás personajes como izumi, Cloe, mizaki, etc. le pertenecen a ahiru in .com_

_SIGAN LEYENDOME_

_MATTA NEEE!_

_-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_


End file.
